Hard Life
by Yami Ryo
Summary: Alfred would do Anything for his brother. Crossdress? Check. Work at a French Perv's Restaurant? Check. Pose as his mother? Check. Fall in Love? Che-wait... What! (hiatus)
1. Job Interview

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

**Warning: Yaoi. Human names. CROSSDRESSING. Swears and crappy attempts at romance.**

Shameless Plug: Check out my other stories!

Pairings: Romano/Alfred

_**Chapter One: Job Interview  
**_

Alfred squirmed in the chair that Kiku had him sit in as Kiku applied just the right touches of make up.

"Alfred-chan. Please stop moving. And I told you not to blink." Kiku scolded gently, with no real anger or annoyance.

"Sorry Kiku, it just feels so weird." Alfred complained. Alfred's five year old brother, Matthew, giggled close by, his pudgy little hands tugging at Alfred's skirt.

"You look pwretty Alfie." Matthew squealed happily. Alfred groaned in dismay and Kiku chuckled, stepping back to admire his work.

"Matt-chan is right, you do make a rather pretty girl Alfred-chan." Kiku told him. Alfred pouted at his best friend and stood to look at himself in the full-length mirror that Kiku had in his room.

Alfred wore a mid-thigh-length blue skirt; white ankle socks with laces on them; shiny black flats; a sleeveless red turtleneck; a long blond wig done up in pigtails with his stubborn cowlick jutting out, but blending in seamlessly; and a stuffed bra underneath to give the illusion of a full bust. Alfred mourned the loss of his manliness as he frowned at his smoothly waxed legs. Alfred had to admit, he did genuinely look like a girl, as humiliating as that was.

"Are you sure that perverted French jerk will really believe I'm a girl?" Alfred asked uncertainly, gazing more closely at the make-up that made him look feminine and soft. He grimaced before plastering on a fake smile, making sure that it was different from his beaming grin.

"Of course. I guarantee that he shall hire you on the spot." Kiku vowed with a confident smile. Alfred smiled at his best friend in relief.

"Thank you so much Kiku. I don't know what I would do without you." Alfred said sincerely, hugging Kiku tightly.

"Can I go wiff you Alfie?" Matthew pleaded, tugging on Alfred's skirt and looking up at him with teary eyes. Alfred let go of Kiku to look down at Matthew. He frowned slightly, knowing it might be a bad idea.

"But you have to stay here Matthew. I have a job interview." Alfred tried to explain, only for Matthew's bottom lip to tremble in an adorable pout.

Alfred hugged Matthew close, scooping him up in his arms as he cooed at the heartbreakingly cute expression, "Aw! Of course you can come!" Alfred cried, hugging the giggling Matthew tightly. Kiku chuckled, shaking his head at the two brothers. Alfred turned back to Kiku, carrying Matthew easily in his arms with Matthew resting on his hip. He kept the younger brother steady with an arm around his body and one under the child's bottom, glad he had watched all those parents carrying their children around, "Thank you for everything Kiku. I'll come back later and tell you how things went."

"It is no trouble at all Alfred-chan. I actually had a bit of fun dressing you up as a pretty lady." Kiku confessed. Alfred blushed and rolled his eyes at his strange best friend. "Now Matthew-chan, remember what we talked about. You have to protect your new sister Allison-chan okay?" Kiku said very seriously to Matthew, who nodded at him with a childlike determination on his face, hugging Alfred's neck.

"I will pwrotect my Allie." Matthew vowed adorably, his cute round little face set in a serious pout. Alfred chuckled at the two of them, shaking his head and rolling his sky-blue eyes.

"You guys are so ridiculous." Alfred told them, an amused grin on his face. Kiku smirked at his best friend, making him feel a little uneasy.

"Remember what else we talked about Matthew-chan." Kiku said smugly. Matthew nodded, beaming as though proud of himself for something.

"I will." Matthew agreed.

"Wait what did you guys talk about?" Alfred questioned suspiciously. Kiku and Matthew smiled at him innocently.

"Nothing." The two answered together. Alfred sighed and turned towards the door.

"Ugh, there's no time for this! I have the interview now." Alfred whined. "Bye Kiku, and thanks for everything."

"Goodbye Allison-chan." Kiku chuckled amused. "I hope you get the job."

"Me too." Alfred mumbled to himself, leaving his friend's house and making his way to a rather fancy little french cafe-restaurant just a half-mile away. He took a deep breath to steel his nerves and entered the restaurant, looking around inside. He had been inside once before and was denied a job at the restaurant because he was a boy. A young, pretty girl dressed in a french maid uniform came up to him.

"Hello and welcome to La Vie de Paris!" The young lady said in a cheerful voice; Alfred coughed nervously.

"Yes, um I'm here about the job offer?" Alfred said in a softer, more feminine voice that he had practiced for hours on. The girl beamed at him and led him towards the kitchens.

"Great! Right this way. That's such a cute little boy you have with you." The girl gushed, looking at Matthew adoringly. Matthew blushed brightly and buried his face in Alfred's neck shyly.

"This is Matthew. He's very shy." Alfred told her proudly.

"Aw, that's so cute. My name is Elizabeta by the way, what's yours?" The girl said grinning at him.

"Oh, I'm Allison Jones." Alfred said confidently, having practiced very hard with Kiku beforehand.

"I love your skirt by the way. Where did you get it?" Elizabeta asked curiously.

"My best friend made it for me. He's very talented." Alfred gushed, very proud of his best friend. Elizabeta grinned at him again and opened the doors to the kitchen.

"Mr. Bonnefoy! We have another applicant!" Elizabeta called, into the kitchen.

"Merveilleux! Bring her zis way, my dear." The voice of the restaurant owner, Francis Bonnefoy, called out with his usual overly happy and flamboyant voice.

"She has got the cutest little boy with her too!" Elizabeta gushed with starry green eyes, bringing Alfred deeper into the kitchen. They reached Francis, who was cooking up something furiously, his hands moving expertly even as he looked up at Alfred and smirked, looking him up and down. Alfred grew nervous, hoping that Francis could not see through his disguise so easily.

"So what is your name, ma beauté?" Francis asked flirtatiously. Alfred resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smiled at the Frenchman.

"My name is Allison Jones. I came for the waitress position." Alfred spoke sweetly, hoping to charm Francis into hiring him.

"Ah, oui." Francis spoke cheerfully and smiled at Alfred as though thoroughly amused by something.

"And who is this lovely young lad?" Francis asked, looking fondly at Matthew. Truth was, Francis had a soft spot for kids.

"This is my little Matthew." Alfred said proudly, looking down at Matthew and grinning with the absolute love and devotion any parent would have, surprising Francis greatly. Matthew looked up from Alfred's neck and smiled shyly at Francis, waving a little.

"Is Mommy gonna wowrk here now?" Matthew asked, blushing adorably. Francis looked at Alfred in shock and saw his own surprise mirrored there. He turned his attention back to Matthew.

"I am seriously considering it." Francis replied easily, a genuine smile on his lips. "Perhaps if I see your maman in the uniform and test her out in the restaurant for the evening."

Francis turned his attention back to Alfred who looked at him so hopefully it surprised him enough for him to pause in his cooking.

"R-really? You mean it?" Alfred asked his voice clear with the hope he held in his heart; Francis smiled kindly and nodded.

"Elizabeta will get you a uniform in your size and you can leave Matthew in here with me. Just do your best and if I like how you work, I will hire you." Francis promised. Alfred bit his lip nervously, looking down at his baby brother uncertainly.

"It's okay Mommy, I can wait here." Matthew assured Alfred sincerely. Alfred smiled gratefully at his little brother and put him down.

"Okay Mattie. Thank you sweetheart. I love you so much." Alfred told him sincerely, kissing Matthew's forehead. Matthew beamed up at Alfred and nodded before walking over to Francis.

"There is a chair just over there Matthieu. Why don't you push it over and you can watch me cook while your maman works?" Francis suggested as Elizabeta led Alfred away. Matthew nodded and found the chair he was talking about, pushing it across the floor and standing up on it beside Francis to watch him work.

"Why does your maman want this job so badly?" Francis asked gently as he worked. Matthew looked up at Francis, suspiciously unsure if he should tell this stranger. Thinking about it, Matthew decided that it would probably be his only chance to help Alfred.

"Daddy is sick...He can't take care of us anymore. Mommy tries so hawrd to take care of me and Daddy...She cooks and cleans and makes us better when we get sick...She doesn't go to school anymowr because she has to take care of us now." Matthew told Francis honestly, tears gathering in his eyes. "Mommy wanted to be a science lady. She said she was gonna make all the bad sickisses go away... But she can't anymowr cause she has to take care of me and Daddy. She cwries when she thinks I won't know..." Matthew confessed. Francis looked down at the child, his heart clenching in sympathy.

"That is terrible..." Francis sniffled a little, tears pricking at his eyes before he dabbed it away with a towel he kept tucked in his apron.

"She's always awrguing with the people that call the house, begging them not to turn stuff off and pwromising that she will get them money...Mommy tries wreally hawrd to have money for food and she does her best to take cawr of me and Daddy...I wanna help... But I'm too little..." Matthew hiccuped, wiping at his eyes. Francis wiped at his own eyes again before gaining a determined look on his face.

"Worry not, mon petite chou! I will hire your maman and I will help you out. I will try and convince mon cheri to go back to school as well." Francis vowed. Matthew looked up at Francis in shock.

"R-really? You can make it so Mommy doesn't cry anymowr?" Matthew asked him hopefully; Francis nodded with a warm smile.

"I will do my best." Francis promised. Matthew beamed at him, wiping away the last of his tears and hugging Francis joyfully. Francis chuckled and hugged the small child, smiling fondly. The two turned to happier topics of discussion and a few hours passed before closing time and everyone filed into the dining room.

Francis carried Matthew out to meet Alfred and Elizabeta in the dining area, smirking at how adorable Alfred looked in the maid uniform.

"Ah, mon cheri! You look ravishing in that uniform." Francis said flirtatiously, a charming smile on his face as he winked at Alfred, who blushed and shook his head.

"So...Do I get the job?" Alfred asked hopefully, holding his arms out for Matthew. The child practically jumped from Francis' arms to his.

"She did a great job!" Elizabeta vouched, grinning.

"Oui, however there are a few things I wish to discuss with you beforehand." Francis told Alfred seriously; Alfred bit his lip, butterflies filling his stomach. "You may leave for the night Elizabeta."

Elizabeta nodded and smiled, bidding goodbye to them before she left.

"Um, what did you want to talk about?" Alfred asked uncertainly.

"Matthew tells me that you do not go to school anymore and I would like it very much if you finished your schooling." Francis said, looking at him very seriously. Alfred looked away miserably.

"I-I can't. Matthew needs me and Dad is too sick to take care of him." Alfred confessed sadly, though he looked at Matthew with loving and adoring eyes. Francis frowned thoughtfully.

"He is about the age for kindergarten, oui?" Francis asked thoughtfully.

"Well, he's five." Alfred told him uncertainly. Francis beamed at him.

"I have a friend that runs an all-day kindergarten. Matthew is the right age to attend. I will make a few calls and you may begin taking Matthew to the kindergarten while you complete your schooling. You may work here in the evenings and on weekends and vacation days." Francis told him cheerfully. Alfred stared at him in wide-eyed shock for a moment before hope began to well up in his heart.

"Y-you'd really do all this for me?" Alfred asked, hardly daring to believe it. Francis nodded, smiling kindly at Alfred.

"Oui. You are a good child, mon cheri, and I would be happy to help you." Francis told him honestly. Alfred beamed at him and threw one of his arms around the man, hugging him tightly. Though he was careful not to squish Matthew.

"Thank you Mr. Bonnefoy! Thank you so much!" Alfred sobbed, truly grateful to the man. Francis chuckled and returned Alfred's hug.

"It is no trouble little one, but you must call me Big Brother Francis okay?" Francis requested, grinning. Alfred laughed through his tears and nodded.

"Okay Big Brother Francis...Thank you so much." Alfred whispered, sniffling. Francis pulled back, smiling at Alfred fondly and pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Now, now. No more tears." Francis scolded gently, wiping Alfred's tears away gently. Alfred smiled at him gratefully and calmed himself down, stopping his tears. Matthew brought his little hands up, trying to help wipe away the tears and smiling happily up at Alfred. Alfred smiled at the quiet boy before kissing his forehead lovingly. "Go on home now. That will be your uniform for work. You can start tomorrow if you like." Alfred nodded happily.

"Thank you." Alfred voiced again, going to get his things from where Elizabeta put them and heading home. Life was beginning to look much better now. Francis watched the young teen go with a fond smile.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Another fic! Edited by my beta akuoni! Lemme know what you guys think, I'm really excited about this one.


	2. We Swallow Our Pain

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

**Warning: Yaoi. Human names. CROSSDRESSING. Swears and crappy attempts at romance.**

Shameless Plug: Check out my other stories!

Pairings: Romano/Alfred

_**Chapter Two: We Swallow Our Pain  
**_

Alfred kissed Matthew's forehead as the child slept on, smiling lovingly at the tiny child and gently caressing his hair. He brushed aside the single wild curl that absolutely refused to lay flat. He stood, tucking Matthew in and putting the book he had been reading to Matthew on the bedside table. He switched off the lamp, leaving on the little polar bear night light and left the room closing the door quietly behind himself.

Alfred walked down the hall, stopping in front of one of the doors and staring at it sadly for a few minutes before opening it and walking into the pitch-black room. He maneuvered the room easily, having memorized every inch of it in darkness from many months of routine. He reached the bed and crawled into it, snuggling into the body that was already laying in the bed. The body shifted and a familiar thin arm snaked around his waist.

"You were gone today..." A deep male voice said softly, sounding very confused.

"I got a job today. I'm sorry Daddy; I know you didn't want me to but I'm going back to school too. I promise." Alfred told his father, Arthur Kirkland.

"That's a good lad...I'm sorry I haven't gotten up today...The Flying Mint Bunny told me that if I got up, the bugs would start eating me again...I'll get up tomorrow." Arthur spoke softly, believing every word he said. Alfred's heart clenched in pain; he swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back tears.

"It's okay Daddy. You don't have to get up tomorrow. I'll take Mattie to Kiku's while I go to work." Alfred told him, his voice steady from many times practiced. There was a moment of silence before Arthur spoke again.

"Who's Mattie?" Arthur asked, sounding lost and confused. Alfred almost let out a sob then and swallowed it back, hard, only a few tears slipping out.

"Matthew is your son Daddy..." Alfred spoke gently, trying not to anger Arthur. It would not be the first time Alfred had angered Arthur by talking about Matthew when he was like this.

"Don't be daft Alfred! You're my only child. You shouldn't go around making up stories like that." Arthur scolded angrily, squeezing Alfred just a little too tightly. Alfred closed his eyes, tears falling freely now.

"I'm sorry Daddy...I got a job today..." Alfred told him, changing the subject.

"Did you?" Arthur asked, his hold loosening and his voice a little lighter. "That's good. You'll learn a little more responsibility that way."

"Be sure that it doesn't interfere with your grades." Arthur told him firmly.

"Yes Daddy." Alfred agreed patiently. Alfred hated days like these; the days where Arthur was too confused to make sense of anything. The worst days were when he got violent. Alfred truly hated and dreaded those days.

"Daddy will you please take your medicine?" Alfred begged softly as Arthur began to rub Alfred's arm in what he guessed were supposed to be comforting motions. The rubbing stopped and the squeezing began.

"I'm not taking those. They're poison!" Arthur hissed, angrily squeezing Alfred's forearm tightly enough to bruise. "Those doctors are trying to kill me." Alfred shook his head sniffling.

"No they're not Daddy. Please, the doctors are trying to help you. The medicine will make you feel better." Alfred promised as Arthur's grip tightened.

"No. Get out! You're trying to kill me too aren't you!" Arthur accused.

"Daddy!" Alfred shouted, startling the man. "How could you say such a thing? ! Haven't I always taken care of you? ! I've always done my best to make sure you're okay! Why would you say something so horrible!" Alfred demanded furiously. Arthur's grip slackened and he began pushing Alfred out of the bed.

"Go away...I don't want to talk to you anymore." Arthur commanded, turning his back on Alfred. Alfred took a shaky breath and got up.

"I love you Daddy." Alfred told him quietly, receiving no reply in return. Alfred left the room and shut the door behind himself, sliding down and covering his face as the tears he had been trying to hold in began to flow freely. He hiccuped quietly, trying not to wake Matthew. Alfred gasped when he felt a tiny hand pet his hair and tried to wipe away his tears before looking up at Matthew, who stood before him holding tightly to a very old and loved stuffed polar bear. Matthew had tears rolling down his own cheeks, so Alfred pulled his brother into a hug. "Mattie...What's wrong? What are you doing up?" Alfred asked him gently, concerned.

"I had a bad dwream...Can I sleep wiff you?" Matthew told him softly, latching onto Alfred tightly with his whole tiny body. Alfred nodded, standing up and carrying Matthew to his room with him.

"Of course you can sweetie." Alfred told him, opening the door to his own room and stepping into the darkness. He made his way over to where he knew the little alien nightlight he kept just for Matthew was and turned it on before going over to his bed and slipping under the covers with Matthew. Matthew stayed latched onto him and he smiled adoringly down at his brother.

"I love you Mattie. You know that, right? I love you with all of my heart." Alfred spoke quietly and sincerely. Matthew nodded against his chest.

"I love you too Alfie...More than anybody else in the whole world...I wish it was just you and me..." Matthew confessed quietly.

"Oh Mattie...Don't say things like that, Daddy loves you..." Alfred protested sadly, hugging Matthew close.

"No he doesn't...He doesn't remember my name...You taked cawr of me all the time even when I was a baby...You're my daddy." Matthew defied, hugging Alfred as tightly as he could; Alfred choked back his tears.

"Daddy does love you...he's just a little sick right now...We have to be patient..." Alfred lied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I love you Mommy." Matthew said sincerely, holding with all his might to Alfred. Alfred knew then that Matthew had already known what he had been trying so hard to hide; Arthur would never get better and he would never love Matthew.

* * *

"So show me your uniform." Kiku requested, looking at Alfred curiously as Matthew jumped on his bed.

"Mattie please don't do that you might fall and get hurt." Alfred scolded gently. Matthew stopped immediately and sat down on the bed.

"Mommy looks really pwretty in it!" Matthew told Kiku excitedly. Alfred sighed. Matthew had been calling him that nonstop since the night before.

"Alright. I have to get ready for work anyway." Alfred told them, going to the bathroom and getting dressed. When he came out of the bathroom again, Kiku stared wide eyed for a moment before whipping out his camera and taking a few shots.

The outfit Alfred wore was a rather frilly, black, French maid uniform with white laces and a frilly white apron, it had long sleeves with white cuffs that puffed at the shoulders. The skirt reached about knee-length and he had a black ribbon tied in a cute bow over his Adams apple to cover it. He had black stockings that came up to about mid-thigh, shiny black mary-janes and his hair was in pig tails again, cowlick still jutting out, and a white frilly headpiece settled in it. Alfred gave a little twirl, showing the rather well-tied bow that he had the strings of the apron in and Kiku took another picture.

"You look very good in that Alfred-chan." Kiku complimented, grinning; Alfred gave him a worried look.

"Kiku your nose is bleeding." Alfred told him, voice filled with concern for his friend. Kiku quickly brought his sleeve up to his nose, trying to stem the blood flow.

"Ah, I'm fine Alfred-chan. When do you need to get to work?" Kiku asked, trying to draw attention away from his slightly flushed face and bleeding nose. Alfred looked over at Kiku's alarm clock to check the time and gasped.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late on my first day!" Alfred cried in dismay, running out of the room quickly. "Bye Mattie, bye Kiku! Bye Dr. Wang." Alfred shouted as he ran past Yao in the hall. Yao stared after the boy in disbelief for a moment before going to Kiku's room.

"Kiku... Why is Alfred dressed like a french maid?" Yao asked suspiciously; Kiku waved his arms and shook his head quickly.

"I didn't do that, he got a new job Otou-san, really!" Kiku assured his father, Yao's eyes narrowed at Kiku.

"Why is your nose bleeding?" Yao asked, disbelieving.

"'Cause Kiku's a pewrvewrt!" Mattie chimed in happily, having seen a few anime's with Kiku before. Yao gave his embarrassed son a flat look and Kiku laughed sheepishly.

* * *

Alfred ran as fast as he could, cursing himself for taking so long with Kiku and Matthew. Just as he turned a corner, he slammed into another person a little bigger than himself and fell to the ground. Alfred cursed quietly again, leaning up on his elbows. He had one eye closed as he winced in pain, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes; his knees were bent and spread, though luckily the skirt had only ridden up enough to show his upper thighs and nothing vital.

"Hey watch where-" The man he bumped into began before turning around and looking down at him. Alfred opened both eyes to look up at the man standing in front of him, still slightly dazed from the impact. The man was actually very handsome; he was about average height with a strong, but lean body type and dark brownish-auburn hair with one long curl sticking out of the rest of his hair to the right. He had very nice amber eyes, and his skin was a sort of darker peach color. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that, bella signora giovane." The man apologized the instant he had taken in all of Alfred's now-disheveled appearance. Alfred had no idea what the man had just said at the end, but it made his cheeks flush a dark red color. Alfred, realizing that he was still on the ground and not in a very 'lady-like' position at all, sprang up instantly with his whole face flushed this time.

"Ah, no I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." Alfred apologized, embarrassed with the whole situation.

"Are you okay, la mia bellezza?" The man asked charmingly, taking one of Alfred's hands in his. Alfred was blushing to the roots of his hair with how the man was treating him and had no idea how to respond.

"U-um, I'm okay. thank you for asking though." Alfred replied uncertainly.

"I am Romano Vargas, what is your name, tesoro mio fiore d'oro?" The man asked smiling, handsomely. Alfred thought he might end up stuck blushing forever.

"I-I'm Al-Allison Jones." Alfred was careful not to slip up, remembering that he was in disguise. Remembering his disguise quickly reminded him that he was supposed to be at the restaurant.

"Oh no! I'm late for work!" Alfred cried paling.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go!" Alfred apologized before running off.

"It was nice meeting you!" Alfred called back to the man before disappearing around the corner. Romano stared after him in a daze, a silly grin on his face.

"Such a pretty lady." Romano sighed happily before deciding to try and get Alfred's number and running after him.

Alfred made it to the restaurant just in time for his shift and almost collapsed in relief as he walked into the back to let Francis know he was there. Francis looked over at him and smiled in amusement.

"Why so out of breath, ma chère?" Francis asked grinning. Alfred groaned slightly and walked over to the man.

"I would have been here earlier, but I ran into someone on the way here. Literally. I got knocked over and everything, it was so embarrassing, he almost saw my underwear!" Alfred complained, making sure that his voice came out feminine despite how out of breath he was. Francis chuckled at him and waggled his eyebrows.

"What kind of underwear would this man have seen?" Francis asked flirtatiously. Alfred flushed again and glared at Francis defiantly, puffing his cheeks adorably.

"I'm not telling." Alfred denied him. Francis did not mind, as the frustrated face Alfred made was cute enough for him.

"Well, go on and get to work. Elizabeta should be opening up for lunch now." Francis told him, chuckling. Alfred smiled and nodded at Francis, going out to the dining area to begin working. There was only two people sitting in his section of the dining area and Alfred recognized Romano immediately. His cheeks flushed at the sight of the man. Picking up two menus, Alfred gave one to the man he did not recognize first, trying to stop his blushing before he went to see Romano. The man he gave the menu to smiled and thanked him and Alfred finally made his way over to Romano's table, his cheeks a normal color. Alfred walked over to Romano and held out the menu for the man.

"Hello and welcome to La Vie de Paris! I'm your waitress Allison, here's your menu. Is there anything you would like to start you off?" Alfred asked cheerfully and smiling at him warmly. Romano grinned at Alfred.

"Hello Allison," Romano greeted. He paused and pulled a lovely red rose from his pocket and presented it to Alfred, who looked at it in wide-eyed surprise. "Here. I just wanted to show this rose how pretty you are." Romano told him charmingly. Alfred could not help it. He began to laugh. Romano grinned. It wasn't exactly the reaction he had been looking for, but it was better than getting punched. Alfred accepted the rose from him, grinning at him.

"You're so funny Romano." Alfred told him, his laughter tapering off, though he did not loose his happy and warm smile.

"I lost my number, can I have yours?" Romano asked, smiling widely. Alfred began to laugh again, shaking his head. His cheeks were beginning to flush with how much he was laughing.

"Romano, I'm supposed to be working." Alfred tried to protest, a few small giggles escaping. Romano grinned, admiring Alfred's face as he laughed.

"Okay, I'll order something... But first; do you have any band-aids?" Romano asked with a smirk. Alfred shook his head, still smiling though his eyes shone concern.

"Well, no but I could look for some, why?" Alfred asked innocently.

"Because I scraped my knees falling for you." Romano told him easily. Alfred shook his head, giggling again.

"Romano! C'mon what would you like?" Alfred asked, trying to get back to work, though he was still smiling widely. Romano sighed but he was smiling as well. He ordered what he wanted and Alfred went back to the other table to ask the man there what he wanted. With orders on his notepad and the rose he had been given tucked into his apron, Alfred went back to the kitchen to tell Francis what each table wanted.

"Big Brother Francis, I've got more orders." Alfred announced happily, bringing the notes to Francis.

"Ah, magnifique ma chère." Francis replied cheerfully, Francis noticed Alfred's beaming smile right away, as well as the rose peeking out of his apron, and grinned. "What is that ma chère? An admirer already?" Francis teased suggestively. Alfred shook his head.

"He's just flirting a little; he'll give up eventually." Alfred told him with certainty.

"Ah, you underestimate l'amour, ma chère." Francis told him happily. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"L'amour has nothing to do with it." Alfred denied, mimicking the way Francis said the french word. Francis shook his head at Alfred's naivety and laughed a little.

"Ah, I forgot to mention. Before that, I called my friend and he has agreed to allow Matthew into the school. You must simply take him to the school and register him." Francis told him. "This is the address."

Francis handed Alfred a card and Alfred tucked it into his apron, smiling at Francis gratefully.

"Thank you so much Big Brother Francis...You have no idea how much this means to me." Alfred told him sincerely. Francis gave him a fond smile.

"Nonsense. Here you are," Francis handed Alfred the orders for his tables and waved him off. "Off you go." Alfred grinned at him and turned around, balancing the trays carefully.

"Thanks again Big Brother." Alfred called back into the kitchen. Francis grinned and shook his head.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Edited by my beta akuoni! Lemme know what you guys think.

Translations:

Otou-san-father

bella signora giovane-beautiful young lady

la mia bellezza-my beauty

tesoro mio fiore d'oro-my darling golden flower

ma chère- my dear

magnifique ma chère-magnificent my dear

l'amour-love


	3. Shopping!

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

**Warning: Yaoi. Human names. CROSSDRESSING. Swears and crappy attempts at romance.**

Shameless Plug: Check out my other stories!

Pairings: Romano/Alfred

_**Chapter Three: Shopping!  
**_

"We should go shopping." Kiku proposed thoughtfully. Alfred looked over at his best friend, who was laying beside him in the bed while Matthew was laying on Alfred's chest comfortably.

"Why?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Well, you need to pose as Matthew-chan's mother when you go to register him for school or Bonnefoy-san will know something is up. You only have your uniform and the few outfits I made you. That's not enough, especially if you wish to go to Matthew-chan's open houses and the PTA meetings." Kiku explained himself, turning his head to look his best friend in the eyes.

"Crap." Alfred sighed, knowing Kiku was right. Matthew moved his head so he was looking up at Alfred, who looked down at him.

"I think Mommy should weawr a pwretty white dwress wiff a big wred bow!" Matthew spoke up, voicing his own opinion. Kiku smiled at the child and Alfred shook his head with a fond smile of his own.

"Alfred-chan would look rather lovely in a white dress." Kiku said, smiling and imagining Alfred in a long flowing white dress.

"You guys are so weird." Alfred sighed. "Alright, we might as well go shopping today since I have to meet the principal."

"Who is the principal?" Kiku asked curiously.

"His name is Antonio Carriedo, and he seemed really friendly on the phone." Alfred told them. Kiku nodded and Matthew snuggled into Alfred's chest again.

"We should get going." Kiku voiced, not getting up despite his words. Alfred nodded in agreement, but also remained laying in Kiku's bed beside him. Matthew was not moving at all either. There was a knock at the door, causing all three to look over at it. "Come in." Kiku called out. Yao opened the door, stepping in with his hands on his hips.

"You three have been laying in here doing nothing for hours. Go out and do something! This is not healthy." Yao scolded in a very parental manner, making the three groan.

"Okay." Alfred agreed with a put upon sigh. "We have to go shopping anyway."

"Shopping?" Yao asked curiously.

"Yeah, I need more girl clothes for my disguise." Alfred told him easily, holding Matthew carefully to his chest as he got up. Kiku got up beside him and Yao shook his head at them.

"You boys have such odd hobbies. Be careful not to get yourself into trouble." Yao warned, going off to continue doing whatever he had been doing before he entered the room. Kiku walked over to his desk and picked up his wallet.

"You should get into one of your outfits so that you can try on the dresses at the store." Kiku told Alfred seriously, Alfred nodded in agreement and put Matthew down so that he could go get changed. Matthew ran over to the small trunk of outfits Kiku kept just for Alfred and opened it, looking through the few outfits that were in it. Matthew pulled out a small soft yellow dress, holding it up for Alfred.

"This one Mommy, this one!" Matthew insisted, bouncing on his heels. Alfred smiled at his baby brother, accepting the soft cotton dress from him and walking into the bathroom off to the side to go change into it. Alfred came back into the room, tugging at the hem of the dress a little. The dress was a long-sleeve off-the-shoulder dress that reached about mid-thigh on him and flaring in a cute bell shape from his hips. He also wore a black choker to cover his Adam's apple. Alfred adjusted the stuffed bra he wore uncomfortably and walked over to the black lace-up sandals that were sitting next to the trunk, picking them up and putting them on.

"You look great Alfred-chan. We should get you some chokers while we're out. you have lovely skin and should show more of it off." Kiku said with a smile, Matthew nodded in agreement and Alfred laughed.

"Admit it Kiku, you just wanna see me in a mini skirt." Alfred teased with a grin. Kiku smiled mysteriously.

"Could be." Kiku replied causing Matthew to giggle and Alfred to roll his eyes at him.

"Let's get going." Alfred held his hand out to Matthew who grabbed his hand eagerly. Alfred smiled adoringly at his baby brother and Kiku smiled fondly at his friends, opening his bedroom door and holding it open for Alfred.

"Ladies first." Kiku teased.

"Such a gentleman." Alfred simpered femininely, fluttering his eyelashes teasingly as he stepped out the door and causing Kiku to chuckle.

* * *

Alfred looked around the Dress Barn nervously, the sheer amount of dresses causing him to falter. Kiku was elbow deep in one rack of dresses, looking through them and Matthew was poking around at one of the displays. Alfred walked up to Kiku with a sigh.

"Kiku I don't know about this, why couldn't we just go to the mall or something?" Alfred asked. Kiku looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow incredulously.

"You wish to risk one of our classmates recognizing you?" Kiku replied. Alfred shook his head reluctantly.

"No." Alfred responded. Matthew tugged on the hem of Alfred's dress.

"Mommy! Twry this one!" Matthew pleaded, holding up a slightly puffy powder blue dress. Alfred smiled at his baby brother and took the dress into his hands.

"Okay Sweetie I'll try it on. Let's go see if we can find a changing room." Alfred agreed, bending over to kiss Matthew's forehead. Matthew beamed happily at him while Kiku pulled a few dresses off the rack and held them up for Alfred's inspection.

"Try these on as well." Kiku requested. Alfred looked at the clothes and sighed, but nodded, Alfred then smirked at his best friend who looked at Alfred warily.

"Kiku, the gentlemanly thing to do would be to carry my things for me wouldn't it?" Alfred asked sweetly with a charming smile, batting his eyelashes at Kiku coyly. Kiku flushed immediately and nodded, quickly taking the dress from Alfred's hands.

"R-right." Kiku agreed, causing Alfred to giggle. Alfred bent over a little and kissed Kiku's cheek, causing the boy to flush a dark red.

"Thank you Kiku, you're such a sweetheart." Alfred told him, giggling again when he saw how red Kiku had flushed and the slightly goofy grin Kiku had on his face. Matthew was giggling loudly beside Alfred, holding onto his hand tightly. "C'mon Kiku let's go find a dressing room."

Kiku made some sort of incoherent noise of agreement and followed after Alfred like a little duckling would it's mother.

* * *

Romano grumbled to himself as he looked at the dresses in the Dress Barn, wondering what he should get.

"Papà, look! D'is one is pwretty! Fewiks wood liked d'is one, vee~!" An adorable tiny voice cried, causing Romano to look down at the tiny adorable boy in a little green dress and white apron with a handkerchief holding his brown hair back save for a single long curl sticking out of the handkerchief on the left. The little boy held up a frilly pink skirt in his chubby little baby hands, his eyes closed as they always were. Romano smiled at his little boy, picking him up and looking at the skirt his little boy held.

"That looks perfect for Feliks, Feliciano. Good work." Romano agreed, making the adorable little boy beam at him.

"How about we get you some pants?" Romano asked hopefully. Feliciano pouted up at his father adorably.

"No Papà. I wanna to weawr a pwretty dwress, vee~." Feliciano protested, pouting.

"But boy clothes can be fun." Romano tried, only for Feliciano to pout more, though this time with tears threatening to fall.

"No Papà, please can I weawr the pwretty dwress?" Feliciano begged adorably, causing Romano to cave in immediately at the adorable pleading expression complete with watery brown eyes and imploring pout.

"Okay Feli. Let's go find you a dress then." Romano agreed reluctantly. The things he did for his baby. He carried his Feliciano over to the little girl's section of the store and froze when he spotted what seemed to be the beautiful waitress Allison out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to confirm it was her and saw that she was with a small boy that looked just like her and a young Japanese-looking teen. The teen was carrying a few dresses and the little boy was practically glued to Allison's side as he looked up at her adoringly and chattered excitedly. "Allison..." Romano voiced dreamily, completely focused on her for a moment. Feliciano looked over to where he was looking excitedly.

"Allison? vee~ The pwretty lady you met?" Feliciano asked happily. Feliciano grinned widely upon seeing the beautiful 'woman'. "Vee~. She's supewr pwretty!" Romano flushed.

"Feli, keep it down! I don't want to look like a creepy stalker." Romano scolded in embarrassed nervousness, walking again towards the childrens' section... Though he kept an eye on the small group. As they entered the childrens' section, they saw that Allison's group was heading towards a changing room rather close by. Feliciano giggled and wriggled in Romano's arms to be put down. Romano put him down, only for Feliciano to take off and hide in a clothes rack close to the small group. Romano chased after the small child.

"Feli no!" Romano hissed, frustrated. Romano hid behind the rack, hoping that he had not been seen by Allison, and tried to pull his child from the rack.

"Listen Papà." Feliciano requested, grabbing Romano's hand and trying to pull him into the rack. Romano glared at his child, about to scold him, when he heard Allison speak up.

"You stay with Kiku Mattie. I'll be right out, okay sweetheart?" Allison said, bending over to kiss the small boy on the cheek.

"Okay Mommy. Twry the dwress I picked fiwrst!" The little boy cried excitedly. Allison laughed, the sound light and warm making Romano's heart skip.

"Here you are Allie-chan." The teen said, holding out a powder blue dress for Allison.

"Thanks Kiku, you're a total sweetheart." Allison praised, leaning over to kiss the teen's cheek and accept the clothing from him. The teen flushed and smiled and Romano had the urge to hit the punk with something hard and hopefully lethal. Allison went into the changing room while the little boy and Kiku waited for her just outside.

"How are things going at home Matthew-chan?" Kiku asked seriously. The little boy was quiet for a few moments before answering.

"I think Awrthuwr huwrt Mommy...She had a bad bwruise on hewr awrm." Matthew told Kiku who looked down at Matthew with a very somber expression.

"He hasn't tried to hit _you_ has he?" Kiku asked seriously. Matthew shook his head.

"Mommy would nevewr let him huwrt me." Matthew replied honestly. Kiku nodded in relief.

"I want you to keep an ear out and make sure that man doesn't get too violent with her. She refuses to allow me or Otou-san to step in. It is bad enough she does not feel safe there. I do not want him beating her as well." Kiku told him seriously. Matthew frowned, biting his lip.

"You don't think Awrthuwr hits Mommy do you?" Matthew asked, concerned. Kiku frowned and shook his head.

"I know he hurts her but... I do not believe it is through outright violence. I believe he sometimes handles her too roughly. However I worry that it may escalate to real violence." Kiku replied seriously.

"I'll pwrotect my Mommy." Matthew vowed, just as serious. Romano shared a very concerned look with his little Feliciano as they listened in on this conversation.

"Don't do anything rash Matthew-chan. Allie-chan would die should you be hurt." Kiku told the child very solemnly, causing the child to nod in reluctant understanding. It was silent for a while before Kiku smiled. "I remember the day you were born."

Matthew looked up at Kiku curiously.

"Really?" Matthew asked in disbelief. Kiku chuckled and nodded.

"Allie-chan was so excited. She called me at two in the morning from the hospital to tell me how beautiful and perfect you were. She was sobbing like crazy and gushing nonstop for over an hour before she let me talk at all." Kiku informed the small child. Matthew smiled happily, his cheeks flushing a little.

"Your mother is crazy about you." Kiku told him, voice warm and caring.

"Thanks Kiku...You'wre Mommy's best friend y'know. She loves you like she loves me, you wooda made a good uncle." Matthew told him sincerely. Kiku smiled at the child fondly.

"I love Allie-chan like my own sister as well. If you like, you may call me Oji-san. It means 'uncle' in Japanese." Kiku told him. Matthew beamed at him and nodded.

"Okay Oji-san." Matthew agreed happily, Kiku smiled fondly at the adorable blond child. Allison stepped out of the dressing room then wearing, a rather cute blue dress that flared out in a bell shape from the hips with a darker blue satin sash tied into a bow and short puffy sleeves.

"I feel kind of ridiculous in this guys." Allison told them, blushing a little. Romano almost jumped from the rack to begin praising of her outfit, but managed to restrain himself. While Kiku and Matthew assured Allison of her beauty, Romano carried Feliciano out of the rack and further into the childrens' section.

"But Papà, don't you wanna go talk to the pwretty lady?" Feliciano asked, pouting.

"Not today Feli. Let's just get you a dress and go pay for our things. Feliks had better appreciate the d-darn skirt we got him." Romano complained. Feliciano pouted but allowed his father to do as he pleased.

"Will the pwretty lady be my new Mommy?" Feliciano asked innocently. Romano flushed crimson.

"So many questions. What's with the questions?" Romano asked, avoiding answering the question out of embarrassment. Feliciano giggled at his father's antics. It looked like he was going to get a new mommy soon. He was glad cause his papa was sad when mommy went away. And this new mommy seemed really nice. She even had a boy he could be a brother with!

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Edited by my beta akuoni who did the final paragraph too! Praise her awesome! Praise it!


	4. First Day of School

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

**Warning: Yaoi. Human names. CROSSDRESSING. Swears and crappy attempts at romance.**

Shameless Plug: Check out my other stories!

Pairings: Romano/Alfred

_**Chapter Four: First Day of School.  
**_

Alfred stood at the stove, making pancakes, and Matthew sat at the table waiting for breakfast. Matthew hummed to himself, playing with his cool new polar bear backpack. Alfred was already in his 'Allison' disguise, wearing a long white dress with a red satin sash tied into a bow on the back and a corset-like top in black and laced up in red ribbons. The sleeves of the dress flared in a long bell shape, and he had a red satin ribbon tied into a bow around his neck into a cute little bow to hide his Adam's apple, and he wore nice red flats. Alfred finished making the pancakes and put a plate down in front of Matthew and in front of his own seat as he sat down to enjoy his breakfast.

"Mommy?" Matthew voiced a little shyly, pouring maple syrup onto his pancakes in huge globs.

"Not so much syrup Sweetie; you'll rot your teeth out of your skull," Alfred scolded without looking up from buttering his own pancakes.

"What is it Sweetie-Bean?" Alfred asked, looking over at Matthew finally as the boy put down the syrup bottle.

"How did Mama die?" Matthew asked quietly. Alfred froze, eyes wide.

"That...that's not a conversation for right before school. I-I'll tell you after school..." Alfred replied shakily, unable to look Matthew in the eyes as he spoke. Matthew frowned into his pancakes.

"How come you never wanna talk about it?" Matthew asked sadly. Alfred sighed and got up, walking over to Matthew and picking him up into his arms sitting down in his chair. Alfred held Matthew close in a loving warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Mattie. I know you wanna know but...I just..." Alfred sighed, completely at a loss to explain himself. Alfred tilted Matthew's head up to look him in the eyes with his forefinger. "Matthew I will tell you how Mama died. Just...Not before school okay?" Matthew nodded in agreement and hugged Alfred, wrapping his little arms around his neck. Alfred held Matthew closer, wanting nothing more than to protect him from everything and anything that could ever hurt him and knowing that he could not.

"I love you Mattie. With all of my heart." Alfred told him gently.

"I love you too Mommy." Matthew replied sincerely.

"Let's finish off breakfast and get going. We don't want to be late on your first day." Alfred told him cheerfully. Matthew nodded, grinning widely.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew stood just outside Hetalia Grade School holding hands and preparing to step into the building. They looked at each other and nodded in determination; they stepped through the doorway and made their way toward where they were instructed the office was. Stepping into the office, they were greeted by a cheerful man with brown curly hair, bright green eyes, and smooth caramel skin.

"Hola hermosa! You must be Allison and little Matthew!" The man gushed happily, rushing over to them startling the two brothers a bit. "You two are so cute~!" He gushed causing both Matthew and Alfred to flush.

"Um, thanks. Are you Mr. Carriedo?" Alfred asked a little uncertainly. The man nodded joyously, rushing over to him and taking his hands into his own, startling Alfred.

"I am mi dulce! Welcome my dear, you may call me Antonio." The Spanish man told him happily, kissing the back of Alfred's hand and smiling charmingly at him, causing Alfred to flush again. Matthew was very unhappy with this man being so friendly with Alfred and pushed the man away from him. Antonio looked down at Matthew and cooed even though Matthew scowled at him. "Such an adorable child! Come, I will show you both to little Matthew's classroom and introduce you to his teacher."

Antonio led the way out of the room and towards what would be Matthew's classroom. Alfred smiled down at Matthew when Antonio could not see them and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. The child responded to with a wide smile. It was not long before Antonio led them to a small room where a tall man with pale blond hair, violet eyes, and a pale -but very burly- body was gathering papers together at his desk. The man heard them enter and turned to face them a smile on his face.

"Privet! I am Ivan Braginski. Who are you?" The man said in a rather thick Russian accent. Antonio walked further into the room and smiled at the large man.

"Hola Ivan! This is the new student and his mother." Antonio told him, gesturing broadly to Alfred and Matthew. Ivan turned to smile at the two.

"Welcome, comrades." Ivan greeted, smiling widely. The smile made Alfred feel just a little uneasy. Ivan bent down to Matthew's level and gave him a friendly smile but Matthew hid behind Alfred's dress shyly. Alfred smiled adoringly at his brother.

"I'm sorry about that. This is Matthew Kirkland, he's just a little shy." Alfred explained to Ivan gently. Ivan looked up at Alfred, smiling widely as he stood again to speak properly with him.

"You are quite beautiful, may I have your name?" Ivan requested, causing Alfred to flush and feel just a little more uncomfortable.

"I'm Allison..." Alfred told him hesitantly.

"Normally I like only men... But you have such a beautiful face I wish to see_ all_ of your expressions." Ivan told him winking suggestively and making Alfred's eyes widen before narrowing on him angrily. Antonio slapped his forehead silently, wishing for the floor to open up and swallow him. Matthew looked up at all the adults curiously, not understanding the situation at all.

"Is that so? Um, Mattie honey why don't you go get yourself settled in." Alfred requested, smiling sweetly at Matthew who nodded in confusion and held up his arms for a hug. Alfred smiled lovingly at Matthew, crouched down and hugged Matthew tightly.

"I love you Mattie, with all of my heart." Alfred told him sincerely, his voice so filled with warmth and love, making Matthew smile happily. Matthew let Alfred go and ran over to the coat rack to put his back pack on it. Alfred got up and glared up into Ivan's eyes. Ivan simply smiled giddily at him and Alfred had the urge to clock him.

"Alright dude, listen up. I don't appreciate you saying things like that in front of my baby, no matter how vague or weird they are." Alfred hissed at him quiet enough that Matthew would not overhear. Ivan nodded, smiling and playing with his scarf.

"I was simply paying a compliment to your face. Tell me, is there a Mr. Kirkland?" Ivan asked bending a little closer to Alfred, who backed up slightly.

"Yes..." Alfred told him, becoming a little thoughtful and not noticing that Ivan's expression darkened considerably at his reply. "He's my brother..." Alfred decided on telling Ivan, it was close enough to the truth without being the actual truth and Ivan beamed at him.

"Your brother?" Ivan repeated questioningly. Alfred nodded in response.

"Arthur Kirkland is my elder brother and we live together. He needs someone to care for him." Alfred told Ivan a little sadly. Ivan nodded.

"You seem like very good woman." Ivan told him in a way that made Alfred think he had decided on something. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Alfred stepped away a little again.

"Thank you. I really ought to get going now that I've met you and Mattie is settled." Alfred told him uneasily. Just then the door opened and a few kids rushed inside, laughing and talking loudly. Alfred was surprised by their sudden appearance and turned towards the door as he heard a familiar voice.

"Don't let that Gilbert kid stick gum in your hair again. You pinch him if he tries okay?" The familiar voice said, Alfred was a little surprised to see Romano step into the room, holding the hand of an adorable child in a cute green dress with little tomatoes on it.

"But Papà dat isn't vewry nice." The cute little child replied.

"Feliciano you are a man and you must fight like one." Romano scolded the child before looking up and seeing Alfred and freezing.

"Ah, mia cara bellezza!" Romano, gushed grinning widely at Alfred who blushed and smiled happily at the man.

"Romano! It's good to see you," Alfred told him sincerely. Ivan glared at Romano over Alfred's shoulder and Romano ignored him in favor of gazing at Alfred adoringly.

"Such a cutie! Who are you?" Alfred asked, crouching down to Feliciano's level to talk to him. Feliciano smiled happily at Alfred.

"I'm Feliciano Vawrgas! You'wre so vewry pretty, vee~! You can call me Feli!" Feliciano told Alfred happily, moving forward and hugging Alfred tightly and surprising him greatly.

"Aw, you are so cute! Would you like to meet my Mattie?" Alfred spoke kindly, fond of Feliciano already as he returned the small child's hug.

"I would liked dat vewry much, vee~!" Feliciano agreed letting Alfred go so Alfred could look for Matthew. Alfred let Feliciano go and looked around for Matthew who was actually really close by, but hiding in the coat rack shyly. Alfred smiled and walked over to where Matthew was hiding.

"Mattie, Sweet-pea come on out and meet Feliciano. He seems really nice." Alfred coaxed Matthew out of his hiding spot and brought him over to Feliciano and Romano. Matthew hid shyly behind his skirt again and Alfred smiled down at him.

"Mattie this is a friend of mine, Romano, and his cute little boy Feliciano," Alfred told Matthew before turning to Romano and Feliciano. "Guys this is my angel Matthew."

"Go on Mattie." Alfred encouraged gently. Matthew peeked out from behind Alfred's dress uncertainly before reluctantly stepping forward, a blush on his cheeks.

"H-hi, I'm M-Matthew..." Matthew mumbled bashfully, his head tilted down as he looked up through his curls and glasses at the two standing in front of him. Feliciano squealed excitedly, clapping his hands and rushing forward to hug a rather surprised Matthew tightly.

"I loves you so much, vee~! I'm Feliciano but you can call me Feli! You can be my new brothewr!" Feliciano announced happily, causing Romano and Alfred to flush and look at each other. Romano laughed nervously and Alfred laughed sincerely at how cute it really was. Matthew looked severely confused but happy to have a new friend.

"Okay...you can call me Mattie..." Matthew told Feliciano, smiling at him.

"Why don't you two go get ready for class to start?" Alfred suggested. Antonio stepped into the group now that Romano and Ivan were sharing death glares. He was surprised at the fact Alfred didn't seem to notice the thickening sense of displeasure surrounding the two, but passed it off as a quirk the young parent must have.

"Allison mi querido, it is almost time for your shift." Antonio reminded him, causing him to gasp.

"Oh no! I really have to go. I'll see you later guys." Alfred told them, rushing over to Matthew and quickly scooping the boy into his arms, causing him to squeal loudly and giggle.

"I'll see you later Mattie, you have a good day okay?" Alfred told him kissing his forehead lovingly and putting him down beside Feliciano who giggled at the display.

"Wait! Can I has a kiss too?" Feliciano pleaded with Alfred, giving him puppy eyes. Alfred could not resist, scooping Feliciano into his arms like he had Matthew and gave him a little kiss on the forehead making him giggle.

"There you go Feli, now you have a good day too okay?" Alfred told him with a fond smile, putting him down beside Matthew who grinned at Feliciano happily.

"Bye Mommy!" The two said together at the same time. Alfred could not help but coo at how adorable they were while Ivan and Romano could not help but feel just a little jealous of the love and attention Alfred so easily paid to the two children.

"Bye again guys." Alfred cried, rushing out the door.

"Such a nice girl." Antonio said with a wide wistful smile as he left the room to head back to his office. Romano ignored the man and walked over toward Feliciano. Romano bent over and pat Feliciano on the top of his head.

"Do your best Feli." Romano told the adorable child, making him nod. Romano was about to get up when Feliciano grabbed his hand.

"No you gotta pat Mattie too!" Feliciano protested. Matthew blushed and looked at Romano uncertainly, wondering vaguely if he could get away with hiding behind Feliciano. Romano however smiled kindly at Matthew and pat his head gently.

"You do your best as well Matthew." Romano told him kindly. Matthew flushed darkly and smiled bashfully at the man.

"Y-you can call me Mattie..." Matthew mumbled out shyly. Romano smiled at him and nodded.

"Mattie then. I will see you guys after school." Romano promised, leaving. Ivan went over to his desk to wait for the rest of the children to arrive and for the bell to ring as Feliciano and Matthew ran off to a corner to sit together.

"Vee~ I likeded youwr Mommy. She's so nice and pwretty." Feliciano told Matthew.

"Youwr Daddy is nice too." Matthew complimented, making Feliciano beam.

"If you shawre youwr Mommy, I'll shawre my Daddy." Feliciano suggested hopefully. Matthew bit his lip thoughtfully before nodding in consent.

"Okay." Matthew agreed; Feliciano cheered happily and hugged Matthew tightly. Matthew returned the hug shyly.

* * *

Kiku sat with Alfred just outside the kindergarten as they waited for it to be let out.

"Matthew asked me how Mom died this morning...I dunno what to tell him..." Alfred voiced solemnly. Kiku looked over at his best friend, a serious expression on his own face.

"Tell him the truth." Kiku proposed. Alfred looked over at Kiku, tears stinging at his eyes.

"But how can I tell him without him blaming himself? How can I tell him that Mom died giving birth to him? How do I tell him that Daddy doesn't acknowledge him because he doesn't want to face that Mom is gone? Matthew is so sensitive and sweet...I just don't know what to do Kiku." Alfred told him tearfully. Kiku cupped Alfred's face in his hands and wiped his tears away gently.

"Matthew is stronger than you give him credit for. You can do this Alfred; you did a good job raising Matthew and he knows that he'll always have you with him to love him." Kiku told him gently. Alfred gave him a watery smile and nodded.

"Thanks Kiku. You're the best." Alfred told him, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Kiku flushed, letting him go, and smiled at him.

"It is only natural." Kiku told him seriously, making Alfred laugh despite his tears. He was so glad to have a friend as good and as supportive as Kiku.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Edited by my beta akuoni! Praise her awesome! Praise it!

Translations:

Hola hermosa-Hello beautiful

mi dulce-my sweet

mia cara bellezza-my darling beauty


End file.
